Dead
by alexis-the-short-wolf58
Summary: They showed absolutely no emotion as he watched them from his window rip that poor man apart and devour his insides.
1. Chapter 1

The room was clear white with the exception of very light pale blue cushioned chairs leaning against the white walls, the table at the corner holding magazines and newspapers of Today's events or past events, a window that lead into the office area where two nurses did their jobs, and two blue doors. A few paintings of children with fruits and words saying '_Fruit Makes A Child Smile_!" He paid attention to all of this; his hand rested on his wife's knee, gently rubbing it with his thumb. The waiting room wasn't big. It was like the size of a miniature living room. He felt almost claustrophobic in there. He made a low sigh as he leaned back against the chair and his wife resting her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" He gurgled out so only she could hear. There was no one else in the room but he still kept his voice low.

"Very. When will they come?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Right now. Don't sleep, Sakura."

The doctor finally walked in. He had on his long white overcoat and a short beard. Under his coat were white pants and a white shirt. The man had clear framed glasses over hazel eyes that gave him shivers.

"Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha?" He called out. He knew there wasn't anyone really there but them, though he always did so just in case. Spotting them slowly get up from their chairs, he smiled comfortingly at them and held the door open for them. It was the only smile in the room that was actually comfortable. The nurses didn't make this so called child's hospital a safe place for kids. They never smiled, only complained about how irritating the children that come through here are. The doctor led them to his office with a file, gesturing them to sit down and placed the file on his desk. "I'm sorry you had to take the test at a child's hospital but the medical hospital is busy, so it took longer than it should have."

"How come the medical hospital is that busy?" the dark haired Uchiha asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha-"

"Please. Sasuke is fine with me." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Sasuke. Well, you see some kind of flu is going around and it's affecting a lot of people The rooms are so filled, a lot of people are going to children's hospitals or out of town. That medical hospital is the largest in the city, making it more creepy. I'm sure it's only a minor flu, but, hey, that's what I said when Swine Flu came through." The doctor chuckled to himself as he drank from his icy cold glass of water. "Anyways, since you two are checking for a test, I understand you both are healthy. So is your child."

Sasuke twitched, looking directly into the doctor's eyes. "Child?"

The doctor smiled, "Mrs. Uchiha, your results came out positive. You two are going to have a baby."

Sasuke glanced at his wife; her long pink hair rolling over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes glistening with excitement. He smiled at her warmly.

"D-Do you know how many weeks?" Sakura asked politely, adjusting her black and white striped sweater.

"Five weeks. Everything is clearly healthy, so in about eight weeks I'd like to have you back here for another check-up. Did I mention I'll be your doctor, sound good?" The doctor said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded, "I'd say yes, Sakura?" She nodded happily. "Then it's settled. You're our doctor."

"Great! Doctor Fujisaki is my name by the way. Didn't want you two to be left in the dust." He smiled, sitting down at his desk. "So. Things you should know before you go; don't be around anyone that smokes, don't do drugs or have any alcoholic beverages of course, try not to eat anything that'd bring harm to the baby and don't get involved in any kind of abuse. That's all for now. Until I see you in eight weeks, you should be fine. Understood?"

The couple nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Doctor Fujisaki stood up as they did and shook their hands. "See you soon and take care."

* * *

"How come you never told me about the overflow at the hospital?" Sasuke asked her, gently rubbing his thumb against her hand as they walked to his car.

"I forgot about it till now. I was too focused on figuring out what was wrong with me." Sakura responded, gently rubbing her still flat stomach. "Sorry, Sasuke."

He kissed her cheek, "Don't be sorry. Let's head home. Sure you're tired."

"Very." Sakura smiled, climbing into the black pickup. She leaned back against the soft seats and hugged herself, shivering from the cold. It was January, just a week after New Year's and it had just finished snowing. The snow still rested on the grounds and the weather stayed below 10 degrees. Sakura waited for Sasuke to turn on the pick up so she could blast the hot air quickly. Sasuke chuckled softly as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his condominium of one bedroom. The building rose to a good four stories with a total of twenty apartments per floor. Mostly college students buy them and they're hardly ever bought. Sasuke enjoys the peace, since he lives on the fourth floor, his bedroom window overlooking the forests just outside of Konohagakure.

"Don't they always work?"Sakura asked as Sasuke continued to press the button to get the elevator door open. She watched him in worry that he might have a rage and break the doors opened. But he stayed calm, staring at the doors in a creepy way. She gulped lightly and gently tugged at his sleeve. He moved his head to her but kept his eyes at the doors. "Come on. We can walk up the stairs, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer but nodded and intertwined his fingers with hers and started for the stairs.

There was a sign on the elevator doors reading in solid bold red print '**ELEVATORS OUT OF ORDER DUE TO THE UNKNOWN ACCIDENT THAT OCCURRED ON THE DATE OF JANUARY 6TH. SHOULD BE BACK IN SERVICE BY FRIDAY OR NEXT WEEK.**'

* * *

He watched her stroll towards the hall dressed in nothing but his shirt, to which it stopped just above her knees. The Uchiha symbol on the back made him smile warmly. As he sat at his chair both listening to the TV and watching Sakura, he watched her walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth, barely seeing the reflection of her in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. They had just finished eating ramen for dinner, some that their best friend dropped off just before he went on his ANBU mission. They decided to make it since they were exhausted from being up since two in the morning due to Sakura's morning sickness. The TV was at a minimum but Sasuke could hear everything over the running water in the bathroom.

"The Konohagakure Medical Hospital is slowly overflowing with hundreds of sick patients. According to their results, the doctors have concluded that every patient has the same flu affecting them."

Sasuke frowned, hearing Sakura cough quietly.

"At the moment, more are arriving to which there is almost no room for everyone. Hundreds have left the village to try the hospitals elsewhere."

Sakura came back to him and sat beside him, resting her head against his chest. He rubbed her side, kissed her forehead and decided to change the channel. He hated the news. They always bring up the bad things. Never really anything good. He changed it to his favorite show _Breaking Bad_ and gave a sigh of relief.

"It's getting worse." Sakura spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah..." Sasuke scowled. "Hey are you going to go back to work? Don't they need your help?"

"I wouldn't mind going back to work but I already told Tsunade about being pregnant so she's allowing me to stay home until the baby's about five months." Sakura responded, gently playing with the folds of his shirt. "I can finally rest."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you there in the first place." Sasuke grumbled. "Ready for bed? I'm exhausted."

Sakura giggled softly, sitting up. "Yes I am. I want to sleep." She got up and just before she headed to their room, Sasuke grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her in front of him. She watched him place his powerful hands against her still flat stomach and kissed it through the shirt. She giggled, smiling happily.

"Rest now. I'll be there in a minute." Sasuke spoke softly as he stood to his feet and kissed her on her lips. She nodded and kissed him back, heading to their room. Sasuke yawned loudly and turned off the TV, headed to the front door and opened it, glancing down the halls. The lights were dimmed, not really normal. He scowled. He stared down the halls, no sign of any building watch people who always stroll down the halls at night to keep the condominium protected. Though once Sasuke was about to go back inside, a man charged past him, his hard shoulder crashing into Sasuke's, knocking him into the wall.

"Watch where you're going ya dumbass!" Sasuke shouted angrily, watching the man seeming to run faster. Sasuke snorted and went into his house, locking the door instantly and headed towards his room to sleep with his lovely wife.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when it all went down. The sounds of three loud, booming gunshots echoed through the condominium. Sasuke's eyes shot open and spotted the alarm clock glaring _2:01 am_ at him. He sat up in his bed, glancing at Sakura who was also sitting up in bed, her eyes filled with fear.

"W-What was that?" She asked him as a loud, blood curdling scream followed after the gunshots that continued for approximately five whole minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of the electricity current vanishing suddenly sent chills down his spine. The clock now flashed _12:00 am_ mockingly. He glanced at Sakura, seeing as she was huddling the blanket with fear in her wide green eyes. The gunshots had vanished but the screams seemed to have distanced themselves as if the host of the screams were running away slowly. Sasuke slipped off the bed, pulled on a shirt and walked cautiously out the room to check on the front door his eyes widened. The door had been busted open; chips of wood scattered on the carpet. Sasuke immediately ran back to their room and closed the door, locking it instantly and glanced at Sakura again. She had gotten out of bed to follow him but stopped herself, clenching her shirt tightly. She grew terrified at Sasuke's immediate return.

"W-What happened?" She asked in a stuttered, hoarse voice.

"Somebody broke in." He responded as he now dug through his closet. Brushing past all of their clothes, he found what he had been looking for. His chokutô[1], the Sword of Kusanagi, lay in its case hanging on the wall in the back. It brought about certain memories he didn't want to have at that moment. He clenched his teeth as he stared right at it debating if he should take it or not. He promised the sixth hokage that he would never use his sword again for any means necessary. If he were to touch the sword at all, he'd be locked away. It'd hurt the hokage to do so but Sasuke was an enemy to Konohagakure once before and they'd never know if he'd do it again. Sasuke sneered to himself and reached into the closet and pulled out a shoebox. As he listened to the sounds of Sakura walk towards the bathroom in their room, he opened the box and took out the kunai Sakura gave him on their wedding day. The handle had been wrapped with a white cloth with the Uchiha symbol on it. A smile appeared on his face but quickly vanished once he heard a noise that sent chills down his spine. It was a low, bloodcurdling groan and the dragging of something heavy. Then the sounds of screams began everywhere.

In the building.

The snapping of bones and the tears of flesh and blood splattering on walls. Sasuke's heart dropped. He walked to the door and placed his ear against it. They were just outside the room. More groans appeared, following by howling and more screams running down the halls. Sasuke threw the kunai onto the bed and ran to the dresser just by the bathroom door. With all his strength he pushed the dresser in front of the door to the outside of the room. He gripped the edges and panted heavily, staring at the door. He could feel the sweat now seemingly pouring off him. He feels like he's losing his strength.

A petite hand gently touched his back, causing him to swirl around and grab the hand that startled him. He came face to face with Sakura. He grabbed both her hands and held them close before wrapping his arms around her and listening to the sounds of her breathing to draw out the noises of the... The things outside. Whatever they were.

"S-Sasuke..." She buried her face in his shoulder. She was trembling. The noises got louder and louder. Her trembling became more violent. Sasuke began to growl.

"Let me call Naruto." He whispered to her, gently removing himself from her grasp and grabbed his phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He dialed his friend's number and waiting. Two rings.

"Sasuke! I've been trying to call you guys on your house phone!" The voice on the other line snapped loudly, Sasuke removed the phone from his ear. "Are you two alright? "

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah we're fine but what the hell's going on, Naruto!?"

"Something bad. The hospital turned into an all out death battle. The sick patients were sicker than we thought. Sasuke, I think we may need your help this time."

Sasuke was the captain-in-training of the Konoha Military Police Force and an ANBU. He mainly does most of his work as an ANBU due to the fact the K.M.P.F. has not fully been developed just yet. It was lost after the death of the Uchiha clan and managed to get over a thousand trainees at the moment. Within a good six months, there'd be a good Force with an ANBU Uchiha as the captain. Sasuke glanced over at the uniform; black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, spiked ninja sandals for running through mountain regions, and three ninja pouches on the back waist. Sasuke lifted his sleeve to see the signature spiral tattoo on his right shoulder. As he stared at the outfit, the mask to be precise, he scowled at the noises.

"What about Sakura… What am I supposed to do, leave her here?!" Sasuke snapped at the phone, causing Sakura to jump.

"Of course not, do I sound like an idiot still?!" Naruto scoffed over the phone, "Bring her with you but once here, she's staying where it's safe."

"Alright, fine. I'll be there soon." The Uchiha sighed heavily and snapped his phone shut. He turned to his wife. She still wore his long sleeved white shirt and hugged a pillow. Her bright emerald eyes were almost the only thing she could see in the moonlight and her beautiful, almost waist length pink hair rolled over her shoulders. He walked to her, placed his hands on her arms and gently kissed her. "Get on something warm. We're heading over to the Hokage's office."

Sakura nodded and went towards the closet to find warm clothes. Sasuke began to depict a strategy to get out of the building safely. Sasuke walked over to the window and lifted it open, sticking his head out and glancing side to side at the other windows. His eyes widened once he saw a man, just across from him, get his entire face ripped off by another…. man? With his teeth. Now, the condominium is in the shape of an 'H'. Sasuke's apartment was the last room on the fourth floor facing the other side of the building. The rooms held shadows in the darkness and he could hear the screams. Not seconds later did he witness a man jump through a closed window and plummet to his death, with a two more… creatures following after him in a horde of groans and blood curdling screams. Sasuke went back into his room and slammed the door shut, closing the curtains and stared at the dark blue fabric in panic.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asked him, surprisingly not startling him after what he had just witnessed. She now wore a pair of black pants with one of his jackets over the white shirt.

"We need to get out of here."

**[1] chokutô - a straight one edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Chokutô were used on foot for stabbing or slashing and was worn hung from the waist.**


	3. Chapter 3

He decided it was best to put on his ANBU uniform. He left the mask on his bed though. He despised the mask. He didn't know why he did, he just hated it. He grabbed the chokutô from the closet and placed it on the holder on his back. Telling Sakura to stay close and as quiet as she could, he carefully and quietly removed the dresser from the door and placed his ear against the door to listen. There were distant groans that appeared to be, to his calculations, in the hallway out of the apartment. He remembers the door being knocked open so walking out without caution was dangerous. He turned to Sakura and gestured her to stay behind him but close as he opened the door. It squeaked only slightly through the silence. Keeping his chokuto on his back, he pulled out his kunai, quietly making his way out the room. The living room was the same as they left it a few hours ago. But the odor of decaying flesh filled the atmosphere. Sasuke, quickly, turned to Sakura and wrapped a scarf around her neck, covering her mouth and nose, also providing one for himself. He did not want her to vomit any time soon since she's pregnant. He adjusted his covering and quietly walked towards the front door. This time a body lay sprawled in the hallway. Blood splattered every inch of the walls. Sasuke could only see the host's legs. Making it to the door, he peeked out. No one. Gesturing to Sakura, he grabbed her hand and they made their way down the hallway towards the stairs, safely and quietly.

The halls were filled with the smell of rotting flesh, and the screams and groans of people. Shattered glass. Crying. Loud crashes. It was like being in an action movie. Only this was real. And it wasn't action. It was a nightmare. As Sasuke struggled to keep moving while he nearly dragged his already exhausted wife, he only watched people be ripped to pieces by… other people? They all looked normal but some looked just absolutely insane from the blood on their faces as they devoured the stomachs and mere flesh from their meals. It was at that point that Sasuke realized exactly why he was running. Sakura's hand somehow disappeared from his. Her petite hand just slipped right through. Panic had engulfed his entire being as he swirled behind him to make sure she was alright. She had tripped coming down the stairs. He was going too fast and she fell backwards. Behind her, coming fast too, was one of the people eaters stumbling and screaming in groans as he made his way towards her. Sasuke charged forward, running his kunai through the man's neck, but instead of dying on contact, the man continued forward, snapping his jaws together. His hands grabbed ahold of Sasuke's uniform and gripped it, trying to pull him towards it. Sasuke stared into the man's clear white, lifeless eyes. His entire face was covered in blood, his right cheek was ripped off so Sasuke can see where his jawline connected with his skull. In that moment, Sasuke's world seemed to have blurred and he couldn't hear the sounds of Sakura calling his name. He just starred.

The sounds of more gunshots fired through the air. This time they were clear as day, inside the building, right on that floor. Sasuke came back together and realized his situation. He shoved the kunai into the man's head this time and watched him drop instantly. Sasuke backed up, watching him fall down the stairs. He turned to Sakura, who just behind him, and noticed more of those people now. Instead of grabbing her hand, Sasuke picked up Sakura and stormed down the stairs as fast as he could, jumped over some of the people as they devoured an elderly woman, ripping off her flesh and snapped her bones like they were happily eating ribs at a barbeque. He held Sakura close to him just as they managed to get to the first floor. The windows were destroyed, the door was blocked. He thought quickly and climbed out the window. Slowing down, he scanned his area. It was absolute chaos outside. Fire has struck on certain parts of the village, the screams were in every direction, and he could still see people jumping out the window to their deaths. Some of them got right back up as if nothing happened and began to devour them.

"Sasuke." Sakura's panicked voice spoke right next to his ear. Turning his head towards her made his cheek come contact with her forehead so he could listen to her. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck as he carried her in the way a groom would carry the love of his life. Instead of staying in one area, Sasuke continued to run so he wasn't an open target to those things.

"Don't talk, alright?" Sasuke responded, his voice muffled from the scarf over his mouth. "Just stay quiet. I'm going to get us to the Hokage's building. It has to be safe there. It has to be."

Sakura simply nodded and rested her head against his neck. She was trembling violently. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he stormed away from the condominium and into the streets of Konohagakure.

* * *

"Did you put them in a safe location?!" the blond snarled angrily at the ANBU men as they pushed all their weight against the door. He pushed his desk towards the door. Years of training might not have involved situations like this with people eating each other, but the Hokage wasn't going to stand around and let it happen. He wanted to step up and not be protected by those who die instantly. Which is the reason he called his best friend. He was really the only one who does his job better than the others. Though at the exact moment, his most concern was for his wife who was supposed to be home with their newborn baby. As he pressed the desk against the door, he swirled around and grabbed one of the ANBU. "Did you. Put them. In a safe location?!"

"Y-Yes, sir! We got her and the baby out of town with some of the soldiers as soon as the first attack hit!"

"Out of town?!" He slammed the man against the wall. "If something were to happen to them, I swear to fucking Christ I'll kill you right here and right fucking now!"

"Sir! Captain Uchiha is being surrounded by those things outside! Should we take action!?" Another ANBU shouted towards the Hokage, just as he let go of his comrade and walked towards the window.

"Indeed. I'll be right here until you get back. Go! Make sure he doesn't get eaten!" The Hokage snapped at them. The men nodded and stormed out the window, only a good three or four of them stayed in. The Hokage watched as his best friend came running down the street carrying his wife and the creatures charging after him in nearly all directions. He pulled out his phone to try to call his wife, but the signal had completely disappeared. He threw his phone to the ground in sheer rage, "Dammit, Hinata, please be safe. Men, once the banging stops, remove the desk. Your captain's coming."

* * *

During dangerous trips, Sasuke always thought of Sakura first, just before he makes a stupid mistake. He has to come home to her. Survive. That's all he says to himself. Just for her. He always looks forward to coming home to her smile, her embrace, her kisses, everything. Just her. But this time, the both of them were in danger. He can't handle the precise thought that she might get hurt. Or worse. Eaten by those… those… those things. He watched, holding Sakura close to him, as one of those things ran towards him from ahead. Its screams echoed and blended with the other screams. He took a quick glance behind him at the hordes coming in then back ahead. Just as the thing came closer, Sasuke climbed over a car, jumping over the creature and continuing his route towards the Hokage's building. The building was in fact similar to a mansion, but a slight bit bigger. Sasuke could see it standing out over the dozens of trees surrounding it. It's almost as if the building was distancing itself from civilization. Behind it was the mountain of Hokages towering over it. But chaos lurked around it as well. Some cars were on fire and those things were everywhere. He caught glimpses of the other ANBU men coming towards them, firing firearms instead of swords. As they got closer, so did the creatures.

"Captain! Lord Uzumaki is waiting for you in the Office! I advise you to stay out of the closed rooms inside the mansion, sir! We'll take care of it from here!" One of the men demanded, his cat mask covering his face. Sasuke nodded without question and headed inside. All the men were carrying firearms this time. Something about them caused Sasuke to boil with anger but his main purpose was to get Sakura to safety. That was it. As he stormed up three flights of stairs, he panicked when the supposed doors of all the rooms opened and groups of those things poured out and made the ANBU men their meals. Sasuke could almost feel them right behind him as he made his way towards the Hokage's office. He burst in and slammed the doors closed with his back. His former companion, the Hokage, and two of the ANBU pushed the Hokage's desk into the door just as Sasuke got out of the way.

Sasuke sat down against the wall and investigated Sakura's body to make sure she was unharmed. His hands rested on her cheeks so he could look into her comforting green eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and shook violently.

"We're safe now… We're safe now…"

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms; her head rested against his chest. Sasuke had not bothered to remove himself from the floor due to her falling asleep. He held her close and flinched from each scratching noises from outside the room. With his head rested against the top of her head, he closed his eyes to try and sleep. But shortly he was woken up by his companion who handed him a blanket. The blond just smiled and went back towards the window.

"Get some sleep, Sasuke. You'll need it for the morning." He spoke, staring out the window.

"What are you going to make us do, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, rubbing his thumb against Sakura's forehead.

"I'm wanting you and the remaining ANBU to take care of the situation before it reaches out the village. We cannot let this disaster spread. I've already had some of the men evacuate the remaining survivors. Hinata is with them so you can have Sakura stay with her until you finish this." Naruto responded without hesitation as he folded his arms over his chest. "I can't leave the village until this is over."

Sasuke scowled, "You really think I want to leave Sakura without me? Even though I know she's good friends with Hinata, I just can't leave her. Not while this shit is happening."

Naruto turned around, his hands dropping at his sides. The light of the moon made it hard to see his face but his blue eyes were all Sasuke could see, and anger was building up within them.

"You'll do as I say, Uchiha. You'll do a much better job if she's not with you during this mission. This one is straightforward and very important. This one requires your skill and effort to keep the village from collapsing and those things from leaving. Now. Do we have a plan. Sasuke."


End file.
